galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Story:The Final Confrontation
The Final Confrontation is the last story in the Kklxin story arc. After many years, the members of the Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps finally have a chance to stand up to the one that has wronged their lives. Introduction The GSSOC had met with Admiral Cinder again. Rarsan was in the room as well. He was covered in bruises after coming from the Battle of Rew. "Good evening. Well, the last part of the mission is here," Admiral Cinder began. "With all those Titan artifacts, you may be able to stand the slightest chance against Infra. Tyrannis has already become a handful. We can do with one less evil overlord trying to take over the universe." Pyro replied, "We even found his castle - Ultima Obscurus - in the Home Dimension. We know where to strike now." Rarsan replied, "This is not as easy as you make it out to be, GSSOC. One does not simply walk into Ultima Obscurus. More than just Infra alone will be waiting. Just imagine a regular army. Now give every single soldier the same abilities as I do. Teleportation. Emotional manipulation. Immortality. That's what you are up against." Etah replied, "We've dealt with the Altusian Brotherhood before, Rarsan. We've even managed to capture one of them, and we also have obtained some legendary Titan artifacts." Rarsan said, "If you you think those glowing pieces of jewelery can stop the lord of all darkness, go for it. I can teleport you right over to him. Not to Infra's room of course, but the closest I can get you guys is just outside his keep. Whenever you're ready, just say it." Each of the GSSOC - Ahrganot Etah, Tholker, Galiana, Sol I Dor and Pyro - looked each other in the eye. They all nodded their heads silently at each other. Etah replied, "We're ready." Admiral Cinder replied, "Good luck down there. Make this count." Rarsan raised his arm and snapped his fingers causing each of the GSSOC to disappear into a cloud of darkness. Rarsan looked to Cinder. "Admiral, I must be going. I have a battle of my own to fight. The Dhragolon-Eteno alliance is still in need of my skills." Rarsan promptly disappeared returning to Rew. Part 1: Deep Drive Moments later, the GSSOC found themselves in a familiar location. Dark cloudy skies and floating rocks. A dark, twisted city lay ahead of them as a warped castle towered overhead. A spiky, obsidian wall surrounded the entire stronghold. This was Ultima Obscurus. Etah said, "This is it. The final confrontation." Sol I Dor replied, "I can't believe we're actually facing him now." Tholker asked, "So...how exactly are we going to get in?" Ahrganot replied, "Well, I can easily get inside the gates with the Shadow Ring. Perhaps I can scout out." "Great idea," Tholker said. "Let us know what you find." Ahrganot crouched and instantly became his own shadow on the ground. He quickly made his way inside the castle and could not believe what he saw. On the otherside of the wall he watched from the darkness as what seemed to be thousands of soldiers. These were unlike any of the henchmen he had seen. They looked like floating sets of clothes and armor. In place of a body, they were made of dark clouds and a had a floating set of glowing eyes. These weren't even living beings. Ahrganot immediately warped back to the GSSOC to tell them of what he saw. "Problem..." Ahrganot replied. "Rarsan was right about armies..." Sol I Dor's psychic senses picked up. He moved slightly closer towards the castle and detected the presences. "I can sense great torment coming from the other side of the gates. The same evil I picked up when we first got here. Now that you mention armies, I'm certain it's not Infra that's eminating the presence. It's his spectral soldiers - tormented souls that died in vain. They're from plenty of species - Dhragolon, Eteno, Karnasaurs, GHD, even some Delsons and humans." Tholker replied, "And he just magically pulled out this army from nowhere? I always thought the Kklxin were his force." Etah said, "Infra must have created this new army specifically for defending his castle from the six of us. Seems like he wanted to weaken us down before we go face to face with him. Cowardly, but smart." Pyro asked, "Well obviously we can't just march in can we? Whatever these soldiers are, Rarsan said they have the same abilities as a normal member of the Altusian Brotherhood. It's suicide to waltz right in." Galiana replied, "How is it any more suicidal than standing up to Infra himself?" "Well," Ahrganot said, "I can get to Infra easily with this ring, but we need all of you to get up there somehow. I can't do this by myself. There has to be a way." -more to be added Part 2: The Great Ascension After clearing up the courtyard of the spectral soldiers, the GSSOC made their to a set of double doors standing higher than an Ice Behemoth. Two demonic gargoyles were situated at the top of the doors' frame with red glowing eyes. They broke from being still and glared down at the six of them below. "We have a new challenger for Lord Infra!" one of the gargoyles bellowed in a voice that sent chills down all of the GSSOC's spines. "Shall we let them in?" The other gargoyle replied, "Yes, we shall. Our Lord welcomes them inside." The two massive doors slowly creeked open. "Challengers, the one you seek awaits your arrival at the highest tower. Find your way there." Sol I Dor said to the rest of the GSSOC, "I don't know what Infra is up to. He's just letting us in? Kind of cocky of him, right? This could be a trap..." Etah replied, "He's probably got more cronies along the way. Be cautious." Each of them stepped through the door entering what seemed to be a massive cathedral. Enormous chandeliers hung from the ceiling. The massive stained glass windows depicted monsters - ones that they encountered during their search for the Titanic artifacts. At the center back of the room was a statue of Infra holding what seemed to be the galaxy itself. Tholker replied, "Pfft, really? Look at that statue. So arrogant of him..." A particular set of windows caught Galiana's eye. "Is that...us?" The GSSOC turned to the window to the left of the Infra statue. Indeed, one of the stained glass windows depicted the six of them. Just opposite to the window was another one depicting another set of characters: Y'knahn, Renr, some Eteno familiar to Tholker, Tyrannis and Wezga. Pyro said, "What was in Infra's mind for him to come up with this?" Etah replied, "I honestly don't care at this point. I just want him dead." To the right of the Infra statue was another door with two hollow armor stands holding halberds. As they approached, the knights lifted their halberds allowing them to pass. Tholker said, "Wow, I really can't believe all this. Infra is really putting on quite the show for us already. Is all this really necessary?" Ahrganot replied, "I guess he really wants to emphasize that he's a so-called god. Let's just keep going." Behind the door was a set of spiral stairs. Tholker made some calculations. "Alright, these set of stairs should lead directly to Infra, but there seems to be some rooms along the way we have to pass through to get up there. Let's get moving." The GSSOC, at a relatively quick pace, took several steps at a time ascending the stairs. Banners and torches marked the way up. -more to come